Unexpected events
by SinfulMinx1
Summary: Damon and the gang are forced with an unexpected event .
1. Chapter 1

" Good morning beautiful ." Caroline eyes fluttered open as she felt a soft kiss pressed to her cheek . And a smile made it's way onto her lips . She and Damon had been going out for almost tow months now well... 6 if you could the 4 they had been dating in secret . And as much as she wanted to lay here in bed with him all day she had classes to attend too . " Ug . Why do I have to go to classes today ? I'll see you after school for our movie date ." Slipping out from under the skirt sheet and slipped into a skirt and a tank top along with a jacket and pecked his lips before slipping out of the Salvatore boarding house and hoped into her car and drove to her first class which was English. God she hated this teacher good thing for her she had almost 20 minutes to spare and right now a good cup of coffee sounded perfect , and there was a gas station right in front of her . Parking her car and slipping her purse on her shoulder as she steeped out of the car Caroline was greeted by a stage man who, as far as she could tell was a nobody . " Excuse me miss , but do you happen to have some change you could spare ?' Three feet that's all she was from the doors of the station . " No I don't sorry . " Turning to walk into the station Caroline was grabbed from behind and as she was she thrashed and dug her nails into her attackers skin . She wasn't going to go down with out a fight and she wasn't going to end up date . Not today not on her date night , she was going to make it out of here alive she would make sure of it . " OW! You little bitch you're going to pay for this . " Suddenly Caroline felt her had hit something hard as pain throbbed though her body and head before everything went back .

Damon had everything set up just right . He picked out Caroline's favorite movies her favorite snacks and junk food and her even mad sure they would be home alone . Which is why when he heard the doorbell right her thought it was her. His blonde his sunshine. Only when he reached the door he didn't see her her saw a man in a police uniform holding a note pad. "Damon , Damon Salvatore ?" "Yes that's me" What was he doing here what the fuck did Jeremy do now . " I'm going to need you come down to the station right away " Why ?" Just come on " Damon locked the door on his way out and did as the officer told him . When the pulled up into the station he saw Elena and Bonnie and Matt they all looked like they had been bawling there eyes out . Lazily making his way into the station he walked right up to her and stared the conversation in an annoyed tone . "Elena what did little vampire hunter do now ?" Elena eyes stared to wonder again as her words came out in a sob , " Damon, it's not Jeremy it's Caroline ,she's dead . " Dead ? No she can't be dead Elena didn't know what she was talking about when did she ever know what she was talking about . He almost pushed his way though and went straight for the morgue section of the building and burst though door and sure enough there lay Caroline . Only she wasn't Caroline she was a cold, dead body covered with bruised, her head bashed in her clothes ripped and scratches all over her legs and arms . Tear welled into his eyes and I rushed over to her and placed a hand on her face and stroked it with his fingers like he would do when no one else would look . He was so warped up in the horrific sight in front of him that he didn't hear the cop come in . " What happened to her ? " " She beat , robbed and raped , son " The cop placed a hand on his shoulder . "I'm so sorry son " Fear boiled in his veins as her spun around and looked right into the officers eye, his stone cold . " Who did this to her ? I'm going to kill him when I find him ." The officer had now placed both hand on his shoulders holding him back . " Now , son don't going doing something stupid . We don't know who did this but we're hoping they left something behind for us to find them. Now I suggest you go home and sleep . We're going to find who did this to her I promise ."

When Damn got him he did when he did best when things got to him . He got drunk throw and smashed thing into the wall and climbed into his bed . And as he nodded off to sleep her thought of her . How right now his arms would be around her as her head laid on his shoulder due to her falling asleep half way though their fifth movie . How right now she would be safe in his arms she would be here with him. Just like things should have gone . He was going to find the fucker who did this to her . Who took her away from him . Right now though he was going to sleep and dream of her .. her face and her laugh along with her smile . He would dream of his girl.. his blonde his love .


	2. Chapter 2

My Salvation

It had been tow weeks since Damon had buried Caroline . To him it felt like it was just yesterday that he ran his hands though golden locks; down pale thighs and kissed those rosy plump petals. He could still hear her voice as she walked out the door saying she loved him . She loved him and he didn't know how much he loved her too 'till now , he never knew his dead heart could ache . Now this house felt so big and empty without her annoying cute bubblenss . Or her horrible jokes that he couldn't help but laugh at . And now as he sat in his Chevy CamaroConvertible he could hear their song blast from the radio. '_My salvation my mind , my salvation my mind ' _He let his mind wonder to that day where he first heard this song . It was a Elena's birthday bash and Caroline wore that tight blue dress that brought out her eyes and her hair was it's usual messy curl frenzy . It was the first time he saw her for anything besides the annoying blonde who was too strong willed and stubborn . He saw her as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life . She was the one thing he vowed to himself to protect and love , and he failed . He didn't just fail himself but he failed her as well . I t was this failure that was keeping him up on the warm summer night . Damon didn't know how much more of this he could take . He was feeling all the things about her slowly fade away as if she was never here . The scent of her perfume was starting to fade from his nose and her warm light from his blackness days . All of it send anger boiling though him and lucky fro him he found his victim of the night . She was tall , blonde and no older than 18 . She looked just like her which only intensified the sweetens of the crimson river that flowed though her body . This wouldn't be his first victim of the night or even of the week that would look just like his barbie. So as he wiped his lips clean from blood and hoped back into his car he took off on a high speed chase on a vengeance mission . One he know if she were here would make her hate him . However this no longer matters .

**So I know this isn't really anything . I was just trying to give you guys a feel on how Damon is taking the loos of Caroline and the effects it has on his . I promise next chapter will be better .. if I should even continue. Let me know by leaveing a review and thank you for reading .**

**Till next time . Xoxox**

**Sinfull . **


End file.
